Usuario:Rodrixd16,Glenn y Tara.
Sobre mi *Me encanta la naturaleza y los animales,y no suelo matar a la fauna o plantas,pero torturar a las hormigas es algo que me sigue encantando :P . *Soy una persona muy alegre y curiosa,pero timido con los extraños;pero si te ganas mi confianza te puedo demostrar mi verdadero yo. (Guau,eso a sonado como si fuera un perro xd) *No soy muy ordenado,pero si me esfuerzo lo consigo. *Llevo gafas desde los 9 años,y me quedan genial. *Me encanta el deporte,especialmente el futbol,y soy fan del Real Madrid. *Vivo en Salamanca,España. *Mis padres estan divorciados,por lo que hay siempre dos dias por semana donde no me conecto a la wiki (Dos dias a la semana) *Tengo tres geckos leopardo,dos adultos(Lilo y Stitch :3) y una cria (Lily),tambien un loro y dos canarios y tres tortugas(casa madre) y en casa de mi padre un acuario con peces tropicales. Mis miedos y fobias No soy una persona que tenga muchos miedos,pero los pocos que son me aterrorizan.Estos son a: #Los perros grandes;como los San Bernardo o pastores alemanes..etc... y a los lobos. :( #A morir (¿no es ironico? xd) #A las alturas bastante grandes.A veces me tiemblan las piernas. #A quedarme solo en medio del oceano o en un lugar salvaje'.' 'Como conoci esta serie y como me interese por lo apocaliptico.' Era un dia de Octubre de 2010,cuando mi familia estaba viendo la television por la noche,y yo me asome y vi que habia un anuncio de una serie extraña.Me fije mas,y habia gran cantidad de cadaveres tirados por el suelo alrededor de un tanque,y un grupo de gente miraba hacia un edificio (Ts-19).Y luego habia alguien abrazando a una mujer;y luego caos,una explosion y gran cantidad de extraños seres. Al dia siguiente se lo comente a mis padres y me la prohibieron ver.Paso un tiempo,y uno de mi clase me cuenta con todo lujo de detalles como reventaban la cabeza a un zombie en la misteriosa serie.No volvi a preguntar. 4 años despues...................... Lo mismo,pero con 14 años,estaba tan tranquilo en mi sofa cuando de repente aparece un anuncio de The Walking Dead, 8 personas estaban arrodillados en frente de el recipiente del matadero;sudando e intentando gritar,y el anuncio acaba con la sangre de alguien corriendo.Y se me quedo el hype...... 6-6-2015 (FECHA CLAVE!!) No habia nadie en casa,y encima iban a hechar un capitulo de TWD(What,s happened and what,s going on)Yo y mi hermana como perros lascivos fuimos a verla en el sofa.Pero mi padre llego a los 10 minutos..... 7-6-15(Polvora) Estaba solo,otra vez,y en Fox España se anunciaba que ese mismo dia habria maraton de la quinta temporada.Y cuando me vi el episodio me quede muy satisfecho,sobre todo por las grandes sorpresas que me lleve con el.Ese fue el inicio de mi locura por esta serie. 11-9-2015(LA FECHA DEFINITIVA) Mi hermana me enseño una pagina donde ver pelis,llamada Pordede.com,y me vi toda la serie hasta el 6x08 en dos meses! A medida que iba viendo la serie,me entere de que estaba basada en unos comics;lo que paso fue flipante,en dos semanas me habia leido los 100 primeros comics,en una pagina llamada Vercomics.com. Desde ese momento,mi vida presento un enoooooooooooorme cambio.Empece a hacer muchos tests sobre la serie,ademas de cuestionarios y trivials.Me converti en un enorme fan de la serie...........aunque el apocalipsis ya me interesaba desde el año 2013......................algo tuvo que ocurrir ese año para provocar esto................ 2013: -Me compran la play 3 y a mi,todavia flipando,me regalan el The last of us!! Este juego es genial,sin duda mi videojuego favorito.Esos infectados,chasqueadores,y como no olvidarme del carismatico y loco de Bill.Tenia tan buena historia;que me pasaba pensando que haria yo en el apocalipsis durante bastante tiempo cada dia. 2015: En Agosto me entere de la existencia de la wikia de TWD,aunque como todavia no veia la serie,decidi unirme cuando me pusiera al dia................................ 2016: El 11 de Enero me uni a la wiki registrandome con el nombre de ------------------------- Rodrixd16,Glenn y Tara. Este nombre se debe a que: -Rodri viene de Rodrigo,mi nombre completo. -xd :lo uso para representar mi alegria y que soy amigable. -Glenn y Tara:mis personajes favoritos,aunque el tercero seria Abraham,no quedaria tan bien como este ultimo. -16:Mi numero favorito. ¿Por que me uni a la wiki y con que objetivos? Decidi unirme a la wiki porque habia llegado un momento en el que sabia tanto de esta serie que queria entrar en un lugar donde todos fueran fans de esta maravilla televisiva.Al principio me costo hacerme un hueco,pues ni tenia una foto que me distinguiera del resto y ni hablaba mucho;ademas estuve baneado mas de un mes en total por "vandalismo" en la wikia y por "insistencia de colocacion de contenido denegado" (WTF?) Tambien vine para hacer amigos,conocer otros gustos,pensamientos................Y actualmente se podria decir que hecho un poco de todo.No lo habria podido conseguir si no hubiera existido Diego Simonett.El me acepto mi gran mayoria de ediciones y me dio el empuje necesario para estar comodo,asi que si lo estas leyendo,te digo de corazon que muchisimas gracias por lo que has hecho. ;) ¿Por que me interesa hacer un maldito perfil completo,largo y destacable? Quiero ser recordado por la gente de la wikia,que sepan quien soy o fui,que sea mas conocido...............Considero necesario hacerlo,y he de decir que el perfil lo he decidido hacer inspirandome en el exito de: Zana0 y The Savior V. Si no hubiera sido por ellos probablemente no lo estaria haciendo ahora mismo,asi que muchas gracias si lo estais leyendo. Como conoci Fear The Walking Dead Bueno,la verdad,es que esta no es una historia memorable,ni larga,ni interesante. Un dia de agosto del 2015,antes de empezar a ver TWD,vi que estaban hechando en la television un programa llamado "Fear The Walking Dead" El caso,es que la "empece" a ver y habia un niño de pelo oscuro mirando a traves de una persiana,y lo que veia eran disturbios en las calles.Me aburrio,para ser sincero.Pero cuando me termine de ver Twd(paron navideño),no tenia nada que ver(de momento xd........)y me puse a verla. Pues resulto que me gusto y simpatice con Nick y con Daniel.Pero se acabo tambien y no fue hasta una semana despues de que se acabara la temporada 6 de TWD,que volviera FTWD. No me gusto nada su comienzo,y su gilipollez a la hora de matar a los personajes,y todo eso combinado con su falta de accion han hecho que deje de seguir la serie.Paso de verla.Lo siento :( Mis conflictos en la wiki,fecha,el por que y la tirania de los moderadores Yo siempre he sido bastante precavido a la hora de hacer algo,siempre que voy a escribir algo,me gusta ya tener pensado en como organizarlo,las consecuencias y la estructura.Pero hay veces en las que se cometen errores y por muy ridiculos que sean,te pueden costar tu tiempo. En esta seccion,voy a hablar de aquellos errores que cometi y las causas,y tambien hablare de la organizacion de usuarios de la wiki.En total he sido baneado tres veces: 1. Haciendo un spoiler mediante el estado de un personaje: Esto es muy curioso,y con razon me banearon,el dia antes de que estrenaran el 6x14 en VOSE,yo me lei los spoilers del capitulo,y sabia que Denise iba a morir,asi que fui a la pagina del personaje y cambie su estado a: "Futuramente muerta"(6x14) BANEADO 2 SEMANAS. 2. Intentando cambiar varias veces la frase de un personaje: Ahi un personaje,llamado Sam(el mayor,no el de Alexandria) tenia puesto la frase: "Tenemos fruta.",''pero eso lo decia su novia,Ana.Entonces,cambie su frase,pero tras un rato vovia a estar como antes,y volvi a editarla,y paso lo mismo.Hasta que de repente me banearon,el dia 21 de enero,hasta el 13 de Febrero.En fin,injustisimo... 3. Poner una imagen en la pagina de Daryl: Esto es lo peor,puse un meme en el que salia la cara de Daryl llorando(por Merle) como disminuida con Photoshop y ponian unas letras que ponin: "''I dont wanna eat my vegetables. Baneado desde el 19 de Junio hasta el 7 de Julio,solo por subir una imagen. ¿Hay poca libertad para los demas usuarios? Yo creo que si,pues siempre que te metes en la mayoria de los perfiles de los moderadores,ves como tienen imagenes que encima estan protegidas por copyright(no digo quien,porque sino......) y no te permiten discutir demasiado. Una vez,discuti con un maldito usuario pesado que estaba todo el rato diciendo que ya no vuelve a la wiki hasta que se estrene la temporada 7.Entonces le dije algo de que estariamos muy bien sin el,y empezamos a discutir.El me llamaba de todo,pero cuando le llame p..to,me vino Ror-El diciendome que a la proxima lo pagaria. Eso es porque el p..to Krayyyy(asi se llamaba) es muy amigo de los moderadores,y bueno,lo odio a muerte.Siempre que les pides consejos a los moderadores(excepto a Diego Simonett) te ignoran y te dejan marginado. Y por subir una imagen,aunque sea graciosa,te castigan.Asi que,hay que tener cuidado... Vinieron para quedarse Bueno,en esta seccion hablare de las series que descubri y empece a ver,pues a partir de que terminara la temporada 6 de TWD,porque la espera es insufrible,y al final encontre algunas que realmente me gustan casi tanto como TWD.Estas son: Juego de tronos (Nota personal:10): Probablemente la mejor serie medieval y fantastica de la historia.Tiene gran variedad de tramas,con muchos personajes con personalidades muy complejas,y la ambientacion es fantastica.Con un presupuesto que ronda los 10 millones de dolares por capitulo,y una audiencia que año tras año rompe records,se podria considerar el mayor exito televisivo de la historia.Imprescindible verla en VOSE. P:D:No tienen miedo de matar a personajes fundamentales,como bien han demostrado. Breaking Bad (Nota personal:9): Es una serie que ya ha acabado,si bien tiene muchos capitulos,y en algunas partes puede ser lenta,su gran variedad de giros en las tramas y su elaborada trama con un buen guion sosteniendola,se podria considerar un clasico.Recomendada si tienes mucho tiempo. Nacion Z (Nota personal:7): Si,trata de zombies,pero es mas una comedia que un drama como TWD.Es una serie que tiene un toque de los ochenta,con mucho humor,pero bastante mala respecto a actuaciones/graficos.Ideal para cuando estes fumado/aburrido,aunque las hay mejores. Tabla de los personajes(serie) : (contando los personajes muertos en la temporada 6) Tabla de los personajes (comic) : (Todo el comic) Mi opinion acerca de Dary y el Darylismo (proximamente)